Fishy tail
by Animelover9619
Summary: This is about the akatsuki and NAruto and Sasuke being mermaid men pairings KisaIta SasoDei KukzHi PeinKona ZetuTobi SasuNaru OcXOc
1. Chapter 1

This a story of Itachi the prince of Atlantica and his friends, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and Konan. And his brother Sasuke. 

And a story of the head chef the youngest and most talented Kisame and his friends, Pein his assisted, Kakuzu the waiter, Naruto the airon boy, and Zetsu a waiter. Now to began are story. Sasori the teenagers toured.

"Prince Itachi time to wake up" A maid said then left. "Hn" Itachi said before he got up. Five minutes later. "You up fucker" Hidan said banging on the door. "Yes I am Hidan" He said walking out the door just missing Hidan's fist. "Come on fucker its time for breakfast" He said dragging him to the dinning room.

Hello my name is Itachi. My parents died a year after my bother Sasuke was born. I live here with my sister Jun my brother Sasuke and my cosein Tobi and are two friends Hidan and Deidara. And Jun's boyfriend Akira and her best friend Konan. And all the servants. Now back to realty.

"Itachi Deidara said he would blow me up" Tobi said cling to him. Itachi gave Deidara a look that said really. "What he won't shut up" Deidara said. "Okay guys sit down" Jun said when her and Akira walked in. Everyone sat down. "Okay as everyone knows Itachi's 18th birthday is in a week so we will give the servants the day off and hire a catering crew and have them attend and all the royal families around" She finished. "Sister why do I have to have a party" Itachi said already knowing the answer. "Because you need to find a girl" She said. "or guy" Konan whispered into Jun's ear. Then they just laughed. 

In the kicton. "Guys I heard that Itachi is having a party and we're all invited" Naruto said running in. "It would be your only chance Kisame" Pein said. "And right back at you" Kisame resorted knowing of Pein's crush of Konan. "But you guys know nether of you have a chance in hell to get them" Kakuzu said passing back. "You have the same chance to get Hidan" Zetsu said to Kakuzu. "And you with Tobi" He shot back. "Naruto so how is Sasuke doing" Kisame asked. "Good" Naruto said blushing.

"Hello men" Konan said walking in. "How may we help you Lady Konan" Pein said bowing. "Stop" She said. He stood up and then She kissed him. Pein pulled back and a puzzled look on his face. 

" I know of all your crush's. I find them sweet. Just like yours Pein." She said. "But even if we did its against the laws" Kisame said. "Do you know where Jun's boyfriend Akira came from." She asked them. They all shoke there heads. " He came from the village. He was support to be a severnt here but then the king and Queen died. And there laws with them." She said. 

She left to go talk to Sasori in the library. "Hello Konan" He said when she walked in eyes never leaving his book. "Hello Sasori. I'm guessing you already knew about the party" She said. "Of course. I heard Jun talking about it when she should have been working" He said.(She sucks at school so she got a extra year. She's only 19) " And I'm guessing you know about me liking the blond" He said smirking at her, finally looking away from his book. "Of course. What goes on in this house with out me knowing" She said with a wipe of that smirk or I'll do it for you look. 

"There maybe a few things that you don't know" He said smirk never leaving his face. "Like" She said. "You will find out in due time. And I suggest you go before anyone realizes your gone" He said going back to reading. And she left know he was right.

There I know Kat you said it should be two pages I'm sorry. But it need to end there. This is for crazy-anime-chick. She really wanted me to have this one. Funny fact I almost forgot about Sasori in this story till I was half way done and started rereading it. So bye bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to the second chapter of a Fishy tail. This part will mainly focus on Itachi and Kisames relanship. Time to began.

"Hello master Itachi." Kisame said going into said persons room. "Yes" Itachi said. "I was told you wanted me." Kisame responded. "Oh yes. I heard you were one of the servants that lived most of there lives outside the castle." Itachi with intrigued eyes. "Yes" He said wanting to know what he needed. "Me and the rest of the guys, Deidara Hidan Sasuke, want to go outside we're not allowed unless its to go to another castle." Itachi said sadly. "Can you and the rest of the servants, you may chose which ones, take us out please." He begged. "Of course we can not deny and wish of the young master. I will bring Kakuzu Naruto, That boy needs to get out." Kisame said getting ready to leave. "Would you mind if we toke Sasori." Itachi asked knowing about Deidara's crush on the teacher. "No of course not. We will leave at noon." Kisame said leaving.

By the castle walks. "Everyone here." Kisame asked. "Yes" Itachi said trying not to look happy. "Okay we're off." Kisame said.

At the karaoke place. "What are we doing here." Deidara asked. "We wanted to see if you boys could sing." Sasori ansred. "Come on boys I know what we can sing." Itachi said. "What can we sing" Sasuke asked him. "Memory" Itachi whispered loud enough for them to hear.

On stage. Hidan walks up to the mic to music starts.

"This may never could fall I'd be your your sense of fear. Feelings I be your memory?" Hidan sung prod and loud.

"So get back, back, back to where we like I imagine.I could never feel this get back, back, back to the heart's beating on to feel the same." The others sung.

"This may never start.I'll tear us I be your enemy?Losing half a for you hereI'd be your anything." Deidara sung it out.

"So get back, back, back to where we like I imagine.I could never feel this get back, back, back to the heart's beating on to feel the same" They sung again.

"This may never out my heart.I'd be your your sense of fear.(I'd be your memory)Feelings I be your memory?" Sasuke sung louder than they expected.

"So get back, back, back to where we like I imagine.I could never feel this get back, back, back to the heart's beating on to feel the same." They sung for the last time.

"This may never could fall apart And I'd be your your sense of I be your memory?Can I be your memory?" Itachi finished.

"Wow" Kisame Kakuzu Sasori and Naruto all said at once. "Was that good" Sasuke asked Naruto. "That was really good I wish I could sing like that." Naruto said really fast. "Why don't you guys go outside so Naruto can run off some energy." Kisame suggested. "Okay" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto. "Deidara lets go to this art store." Sasori said grabbing him. "Come on Hidan we can go on a walk, and I'll show you around" Kakuzu said walking out. "So just leaves me and you" Kisame said. "Yea." Itachi said wondering where everyone was.

It was just them there. "So Itachi what do want to talk about." Kisame asked. "Do you find it weird if a boy likes another boy." Itachi said quietly. "No. I don't think its weird" Kisame said in a serous tone. "So what would you say if I did this" Then he kissed him. The kiss broke. "This" He said kissing him.

There happy. Next one will be about Naruto and Sasuke. Bye bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this toke so long enjoy. Sorry if its crap.

"So where do you want to go Naruto." Sasuke asked the blond.

"You can chose where we go your Highness." Naruto said politely walking beside the prince trying not to run around. He was just happy that he could talk to the prince. He never really got the chance to go outside the kitchen besides to serve food.

"You can chose I really don't know many places outside the palace." Sasuke said hoping the blond would just chose some where away from people. "Remember you are suppose to be my guide not the other way around, dobe." Sasuke reminded the boy.

"Teme." Naruto said a little mad at what he called him not realizing this might make the prince mad. Of course Sasuke realized this and wanted to play with the boy.

"Aww does the dobe not like his new name." Sasuke said wondering how far he could take it.

"Stupid teme." Naruto said turning around and sat in the middle of the road and of course a shell/vehicle type thing pulled by dolphin which the blond had yet to notice till it was to late but before he get ran over by it something pushed him out of the way. And that something was now sitting on him and it had dark hair that looked like a chickens butt.

It dawned on him Sasuke had saved him

"Stupid dobe. You need to learn to watch where you sit down." Sasuke said laughing not acting like his normal uncaring self. Them both sitting on the ground

"You need to laugh more, teme." Naruto said smiling. "I like your laugh."

"Well I like your smile, dobe." He said leaning over and pressed his lips against the blonds. At first the blond was in shock but he quickly responded. But soon the need to breathe came along and when they looked up there was a crowd around them.

"What are you looking at?" A familiar voice yelled from the crowd. "Come on move it. Like you've never seen to mermen kiss. Shoo." He said making shooing motions.

"Thanks Hidan." Sasuke said stand up.

"Yes thank you Master Hidan."

"No problem Little 'Tachi. Blondie." Hidan said offering his hand to said blond.

"Thanks."

"So I see what you two are up to." He said laughing. "This guy has just taken me though the reef. But I guess you two are having a good time."

"Shut up Hidan." Sasuke said blushing.

"That was little Sasuke's first kiss wasn't it." Hidan teased him.

"I said shut up."

"You behaving kid?" Kakuzu asked tuning them out as the continued.

"Of course. And were you having a good time with Master Hidan?" Naruto asked him smiling.

"He wouldn't shut up. But I made him." He said letting out a deep chuckle. "But then he wouldn't talk. Well till we got here."

"Wow. So you had a good time?"

"Yep." He said grinning. "You two done yet?"

"Of course Dumbass." Hidan said smiling grabbing Kakuzu's hand. "Lets go find Dei."

"Whatever. I'm sure me and Blonde can find where Sasori toke him."

"Come on Little 'Tachi and Blonde."

"Yea, yea. We're coming." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand and started following the older couple.

"Well you two are like sexy bunny's!" Hidan yelled laughing once he saw Deidara on Sasori's lap with Sasori's tongue down his throat. "Man Dei I thought you had more restraint!" This outburst cause Deidara to fall off Sasori's lap and the bench.

"I hate you Hidan."

"Well I love you too Dei." Hidan said hugging his friend.

"Mine." Sasori said pulling Deidara back onto his lap.

"Of course I am." Deidara said turning around to face his new boyfriend.

"Aww you all are so cute!" They heard a familiar voice yell.

"Konan dear please calm down."

"But why they're so cute together. Hold on where is Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, and Tobi?" The woman asked.

"No idea." Sasori said casually as if one of the princes were missing wasn't a big deal, maybe to him it's not.


	4. Chapter 4

"Konan I found them!" Hidan yelled once he had spotted Zetsu and Tobi in a tree like coral.

"Hidan be quiet." Tobi said shushing Hidan's yelling.

"To late Tobi." Zestu said jumping out of the coral. "Jump down Tobi." He shook his head no. "Tobi down." His voice getting deeper. Same response. Then Kakuzu said "Clam down." This looked like it had worked. "Tobi I promise I will catch you, and you trust me right?"

"Tobi trust you Zetsu." He said starting to slowly get off the branch. Hidan had other plans. He had kicked the tree so hard that Tobi had fell out right into Zetsu's arms.

"You're the best Zetsu." Tobi said pulling Zetsu's face down to kiss him.

"Awww look Pein they're so cute." Konan squealed hugging his arm.

"Oh Jashin someone slap her." Hidan mumbled. She had been doing this when ever one of the men had showed affection to one another. If Hidan wasn't gay before this he sure would be now.

"Just ignore her Hidan ." Kakuzu said patting his head stroking his hair back. Hidan was lending into the touch.

"Awww!" She squealed at a even higher pitch than before, if that was even possibly.

"I'm going to killed her!" Hidan yelled trying to kill Konan only being held back by Kakuzu. "Kuzu let me the fucking hell go." Then he heard Deidara laughing in the background. "Blonde shut the fucking up you fucking pansy!" He yelled directing his anger towards the blond.

"Awww aren't you guys cute." Jun said sarcastically twirling her shell umbrella walking forward. Akira beside her looking as stoic as every. "So the plan worked? Konan?" She asked.

"Of course Jun." She said between giggling. " Well I haven't seen Itachi or Kisame but they've been gone for a few hours. So ether they've gotten lost, gotten mernapped, or sucking face."

"You better hope it's the last one." She turned around. "Come on Akira we have things to do people to see and invitations to hand out." He mumbled out a simple "Yes dear." "Goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye(bitch, Jun, Lady Jun, un)" Was the response.

"Well that was productive." Konan said clapping her hand together. Laughing nervously she turned around, opposite to where Jun went. "Well lets go Pein."

"Konan."

"Bitch what the hell was that about?"

"Well. Me and Jun might have had a deal if I could get all of you together before Itachi's birthday she would allow me to do something's to the caste."

"Like what?" Sasori asked concerned of what the two girls could think of if put together.

"Oh nothing." She said swimming off with Pein. Everyone soon following the insane women.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kisame where are we?" Itachi asked the blue merman. They were surrounded by some of the most beautiful coral Itachi had every seen. "Its beautiful here."

"Not a beautiful as you." Kisame said drawing Itachi in for a kiss. But as soon as there lips met they heard "That was so cliché". "Lovely" Kisame said pulling away from Itachi. "You know if you don't want to be seen you should be quieter." This cause Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Zestu, Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, and Konan to come out from the forest like coral.

"Hi" Someone squeaked out.

"Do we need to go back to the caste?" Kisame asked Konan.

"Sadly yes."

~A week later~

"Introducing Queen Jun and King Akira!" The announcer yelled loudly. Before Jun had quickly stolen the microphone type thing and shouting "Okay as you this is a masquerade party so we will not be introducing any of the other guest including our young prince till the end of the party! When we will be making a be announcement! So for now enjoy the party!"

Itachi laughed at his sister speech, but then stopped to wonder what this announcement was.

"Angel what's wrong?" Kisame asked ,after he had began to stare out into space, touching his shoulder.

"Just wondering what the big surprise is." He answered truthfully.

Itachi was wearing a full facemask ,only showing his onyx eye, it was deep red ,like his tail, with three dot with a small spick on each dot circling one dot scatted around the mask. He had also left his hair down. Kisame's was a simple blue masked that ended right before his mouth.

"I promise you'll love it." Kisame said smiling.

"So you know what it is?" Itachi said unchararsticly hyper

"Yes." He kisses the top of his head. "So just wait okay."

"Fine."

"Dobe hurry up. How long does it take to pick a mask?" Sasuke had gotten every mask he could find that he thought Naruto might have liked and he had been trying to figure out which one to use all day. "We're already 10 minutes late to the party." Sasuke himself was wearing a simple fullface black mask with red spirals on the cheeks. And , with help from Naruto, he had gotten his hair to stay down. "Final." Sasuke breathed out when he heard the door open. Naruto had went with the mask that almost matched Sasuke's but instead of black it was orange and instead of red it was black.

"Okay we can go-" Was all Naruto got out before Sasuke had lifted his and Naruto's mask to kiss him. "What was that for?" He asked once the kiss had been ended.

"No reason. Now lets go."

"May I have this dance Madam?" Sasori asked Konan.

"Okay?" She asked looking at a smirking Deidara who was wearing a mask with two blue wings connecting at his nose.

"You know what Konan?" He started once they had started dancing.

"Yes Sasori." She said has Sasori lead her around the dance floor. She was wearing a white mask that only covered her eyes.

"There are still a few things in this castle that you don't know." He said spinning her. He was wearing a red mask wear one end spiked down his face while one the opposite side spiked up.

"Like?"

Sasori had refused to talk until almost the end of the song. "Like how me and Deidara had in fact been dating for months." The statement had cause Konan to freeze. Luckily for her the song was ending. "Now I leave you." He said smirking bowing to her. He started towards Deidara when he heard "You win."

"That wasn't very nice Danna."

"I know brat. So do you have an answer for me yet?"

"Yes." He said smiling at Sasori.

"Good." He said covering Deidara's left hand which had a stunning ring on it. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

"Okay Danna."

"Hidan stop stuffing your face." Kakuzu yelled at his boyfriend.

"This food is so much better than the stuff you guys make." This lead to Kakuzu pushing his face into the food. "Kuzu." He said pouting. He was wearing a half black mask with his god Jashin symbol put in random places. "What was that for?"

"We don't have near the recourses these guy do." Kakuzu said wiping the food off Hidan's face.

"Love you Kuzu."

"Tobi calm down." Zetsu told his energetic boyfriend. He was wearing a mask that only green with coral shapes.

"Why!" He wined loudly. His mask covered his whole face and orange with black swirls.

"Because you're bothering the other guest."

"Okay Zestu." He said hugging him.

"Hello everyone!" Jun said after Akira had called everyone attention to them. "May I have my lovely brothers up here."

"Hello." The brothers said once they had gotten to her.

"We here at the caste have desided that we will no longer use servants and will learn to clean. And that the following servants will be allowed to stay Kisame, Kakuzu, Naruto, Pein, and of course the boys teacher Sasori." There were yells of protested and questions. "For the reason because they are all dating the boys we house here along with my two brothers." Gasps of protest about the men dating them.

"Excuse me!" Sasori yelled. "We'll me and Deidara were planning on doing this tomorrow but under the circumstances I thought we could tell everyone now. We are engaged to be married!" This just made the crowed yell louder

The guards had to force everyone of the grounds.

* * *

I think I'll make this the last chapter. If you want more review and tell em and depending on the turn out I might do more. So bye bye for now


End file.
